Somehow
by Lymairoz
Summary: Ella dejó que las lágrimas cruzaran su rostro, empezó a sollozar. ¿Olvidaría alguna vez su sufrimiento? Había sido víctima de violencia doméstica, pero de alguna manera se recuperaría de esto y sería feliz. AUfic InuxKag.. Capítulo 2 casi terminado :S
1. Regresando a casa

**Somehow**

**(De Alguna Manera)**

A/N: Muy bien, acerca de esta historia... es la primera que escribo en este fandom… y es un UA-fic (Universo Alternativo) y no es un songfic, sino un fic inspirado en una canción (Si es que eso hace alguna diferencia… ¿qué puedo decir? :\) de **Drake Bell** que se llama _Somehow._

Si no la han escuchado no importa porque va a tener un giro así que no es de mayor importancia.

Gracias por querer leer mi fic :')

Ahora, sin más interrupciones les presento el capítulo 1:

**Capítulo #1: Regresando a casa. **

**-·-**

Ella corría y corría, prácticamente parecía que nunca iba a acabar, su desesperación era tanta que no le importaba el creciente dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Lo único que era capaz de pensar era que pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Le era casi imposible detenerse, cada vez que lo hacía, sus pulmones se hinchaban dolorosamente en lo que parecía una inhalación eterna, intentando conseguir algo de oxígeno para continuar corriendo como una demente.

En la oscuridad de la noche, oía grillos cantando. El agudo sonido la acechaba y, si no se hubiese tratado de simples grillos, ella habría apostado su vida a que sabían lo que había hecho.

Se detuvo un momento, tratando de reconocer en dónde se encontraba. Imágenes de lo que había ocurrido destellaban en su mente, atormentándola, obligándola a continuar corriendo.

Instintivamente dobló una esquina. Estaba cerca de su destino.

Apoyó mal el pie izquierdo, el cual se dobló en un ángulo de casi noventa grados, ocasionándole perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces. Soltó un gemido agudo de dolor mientras se levantaba y revisaba su tobillo. Empezó a sentir las horribles puntadas en su pecho cuando respiraba cada vez más y más profundamente.

Se paralizó de dolor deslizándose hacia debajo de nuevo, con ayuda de la pared más cercana.

Dejó que las lágrimas cruzaran su rostro, empezó a sollozar. Sinceramente nada le estaba saliendo bien.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con su vida?

¿Sería capaz de olvidar todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado?

¿Alguna vez olvidaría lo que había hecho?

¿Era ella una mala persona?

Sacudió esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para analizar su mala suerte.

Con un profundo y doloroso respiro se puso de pie. Su tobillo no dolía tanto, pero no se arriesgaría a correr nuevamente, ya que podría caer y algo pero le podría ocurrir. Y tampoco necesitaba apresurarse, ya estaba bastante lejos.

Estaba un poco aliviada de estar pensando de nuevo, y no sólo corriendo como una aterrorizada gacela huyendo de un guepardo.

Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba.

Tan sólo restaban algunas cuadras para llegar a casa, pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Kagome caminó la distancia restante a casa. Sonrió por primera vez en lo que parecían semanas cuando vio las escaleras que se dirigían al viejo templo.

Probablemente no sería una brillante idea al templo y despertar a todos avisándoles que había vuelto… a las dos de la madrugada. Así que se sentó frente a la puerta de su antiguo hogar y sintió una vez más la imperiosa necesidad de llorar.

Por un lado había hecho algo terrible, por no decir imperdonable, y no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con su conciencia de ahora en adelante; pero, por otro lado (Uno un poco más grande) estaba aliviada de volver a casa, porque las cosas iban a mejorar y, con el pasar del tiempo, viviría feliz ayudando a su madre y a su abuelo. Terminaría su carrera en la universidad y sería capaz de olvidar el dolor y los malos tratos.

–.–

"¿Está segura de que el sonido venía de este apartamento?" preguntó el oficial antes de ahogar un bostezo con su mano.

"Completamente. Se oían gritos y golpes de objetos contra las paredes y piso." Respondió la anciana siendo interrogada.

"Es que todo está muy callado, señora." Insistió el oficial, casi tratando de convencerla de que lo dejara en paz. Las dos de la mañana no eran buenas horas para molestar policías.

"Escuche oficial-" la viejecita arregló sus gafas entrecerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia adelante tratando de leer la placa en la camisa del oficial. Cuando finalmente lo logró soltó sus gafas y se dirigió de nuevo al hombre en frente de ella. "-Miroku, yo vivo al lado de este departamento, y sé perfectamente lo que oí. Lo he estado escuchando durante tres meses. Ahora haga su trabajo y derribe esa puerta."

"Bueno lo intenté. ¡Sango, trae el material!" gritó el oficial Miroku, cerrando su libreta y guardando su pluma en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta policial.

"En seguida, señor." Contestó Sango, que se encontraba hablando con otros oficiales, buscó un portafolio que había dejado en el piso, lo abrió y sacó un destornillador eléctrico.

Miroku se hizo a un lado, ya que estaba justo en frente de la puerta y, en menos de diez minutos, Sango ya había destartalado la cerradura. Con una pequeña patada terminó de abrir la puerta e hizo señas a Miroku de que entrara. Él obedeció y tomó un arma que tenía en su cinturón junto con una linterna para iluminar el pasillo de entrada del apartamento que, por supuesto, estaba oscuro, "¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?" preguntó mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Encontró el interruptor de luz en la sala y lo accionó.

Cuando la luz se encendió vio el desastre en el que se encontraba la habitación.

En el piso se hallaban algunos vidrios rotos, como de vasos, arrojados por doquier.

La mesa y el sofá (que adivinó no estaban en sus respectivos lugares por las marcas de arrastre en el piso) estaban manchados de algo demasiado parecido a sangre.

Sí, eso definitivamente era sangre.

"¿Qué encontr-" Sango se detuvo a la mitad de su pregunta cuando llegó al marco de la sala, observando el desastre. "¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?"

"A juzgar por la sangre fresca, creo que la señora no mentía en lo absoluto. Hizo muy bien en llamarnos."

Sango caminó un poco más adentro en la casa, con su propia arma levantada. "¿Hola?" repitió con voz temblorosa.

Era muy confiable decir que ya no tenían nada de sueño.

Se adentró en el dormitorio más cercano y observó un nuevo desastre.

Sábanas tiradas en el piso manchadas de grandes cantidades de sangre y rasgadas.

El colchón también estaba rasgado y manchado de más sangre. Había más vidrios en el piso y en la cama, e incluso unas margaritas en el piso al lado del closet con un montoncito de tierra, continuas a pedazos de porcelana color ladrillo que alguna vez formaron una maceta.

Miroku entró detrás de Sango tanteando la pared en busca de un interruptor de luz. Al conseguirlo y accionarlo, luego de unos destellos intermitentes cumplió su función.

Escucharon un sonido que indudablemente era una respiración forzosa al otro lado de -lo que quedaba de- la cama.

Sango inmediatamente se dirigió al sonido y encontró a un hombre bastante joven inconsciente con un puñal en el pecho. Ella se arrodilló en frente del hombre. Su cabello era oscuro y estaba recogido en una cola alta bastante despeinada.

Sangre empapaba su camisa en el lugar en el que se encontraba el cuchillo. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su boca.

Sango retrocedió al ver que el hombre intentó toser. Al hacerlo, débilmente cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver su mano salpicada de la sangre que había tosido.

Frunció los labios en una torcida sonrisa, "Esa perra…" alcanzó a pronunciar antes de darse cuenta de que justo en frente de él estaba una muchacha arrodillada.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" le preguntó la chica.

Él registró cuidadosamente el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con una mueca de dolor en su cara, muy posiblemente por el puñal que tenía enterrado en el pecho.

Logró sacar su billetera y de ésta sacó una pequeña fotografía. Se la pasó a Sango, "Ella." Dijo antes de sonreír y toser de nuevo.

"Miroku, llama a una ambulancia." Gritó Sango no prestando mucha atención al pedazo de papel que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Miroku en seguida le hizo señas a uno de los oficiales que habían entrado para tomar huellas digitales, muestras de la sangre y otras cosas con ADN.

"Hideki," llamó Miroku al muchacho que le había hecho señas, quien estaba tomando fotografías y más muestras en la sala. "Eso no será necesario, tenemos al culpable. Y la víctima está viva"

El joven que respondía al nombre de Hideki asintió colgándose su cámara al cuello y metiendo sus hisopos llenos de sangre en una bolsa plástica.

"Llama a una ambulancia." Le dijo Miroku finalmente, repitiendo la orden de Sango que originalmente era para él.

Mientras tanto Sango frunció ligeramente al ver la foto que le había sido entregada por el hombre agonizante.

"Hey, Miroku, ven a ver esto." Llamó Sango.

Él se acercó agachándose al lado de ella. Sango le dio la fotografía y él frunció tanto o más que ella.

"E-es idéntica a… es idéntica a Kikyo. Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que _ella_ haya hecho esto?" Miroku palideció repentinamente, antes de mirar a Sango con evidente confusión. "Bueno, es obvio que no es ella, es decir, Kikyo no puede, no puede haber hecho esto, murió hace un año. No puede haber sido ella. ¿Cómo?" Alegó Miroku, queriendo creer lo que había salido de su propia boca, sin convencerse a sí mismo del todo. Cuando pudo apartar su mirada de la sonriente muchacha de ojos azules y piel tersa y brillante de la fotografía, quiso preguntarle al hombre herido si estaba realmente seguro de que había sido esa la persona que lo había injuriado tan terriblemente, pero el hombre ya estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

"Supongo que tendremos que comprobarlo nosotros mismos, ¿Eh, Miroku?" Sugirió Sango como contestando a la pregunta formulada en la mente de Miroku.

"Mm-hmm." Asintió él sin nada más inteligente que decir.

"Hideki," llamó Sango, "toma las huellas dactilares en el cuchillo y envíalas al laboratorio. Ah, y llámanos cuando vengan los paramédicos. Nosotros vamos a buscar a alguien." Ella tomó el brazo de Miroku para levantarlo y sacarlo de su trance.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿A quién vamos a buscar a esta hora?" preguntó él aunque tenía una vaga idea de a quién, sin embargo estas no eran horas para hacer interrogatorios a nadie de tan mal humor, "Son las tres de la mañana ¿Sabes?" susurró Miroku exteriorizando sus pensamientos mientras la seguía fuera del apartamento, hacia el elevador.

"Miroku, por favor, sabemos que ésta chica es bastante parecida a Kikyo. Sea quien sea, _él_ debería saberlo." Susurró Sango de vuelta.

Sí definitivamente ya sabía a quién iban a buscar.

"Ah, te refieres a _él_, bueno, y ¿Qué le decimos cuando lo encontremos?" _'¿Que una chica linda idéntica a su ex novia le clavó un cuchillo a un sujeto y que le ahorramos algo de sufrimiento y la búsqueda? ¿Eh?' _bueno, él no se arriesgaría a decir eso, así que puso su cara seria y esperó la respuesta.

"Pues que averigüe dónde vive la chica y que le haga un seguimiento. Si en verdad ella hizo eso no deberíamos tomarlo tan a la ligera. No sabemos cuáles fueron sus motivos y no sabemos si lo repetirá."

"Y él no se negará. Eres brillante, ¿Te lo había dicho antes?"

"Sí, sí, muévete, con suerte no estará de muy mal humor, y **aleja **tu mano de **mi** **trasero**."

-·-

Insomnio.

Esa era definitivamente una de las peores cosas de la vida.

No importaba lo cansado que estuviera, no parecía ser suficiente para dormir bien.

Esta debía ser la septuagésima novena vez que se volteaba esa noche en su cama y aun así no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué le pasaba? Él solía dormir como un bebé, ¿Por qué esa noche no podía dormir como siempre?

No lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que si continuaba formulándose preguntas estúpidas como esas, no lo lograría. Así que decidió beber algo. Se bajó de su cama, cuidando que sus enmarañadas hebras plateadas de cabello no se enredaran con nada y, descalzo, se fue hasta la cocina.

Al llegar allí, Kalbi, su enorme San Bernardo se incorporó en sus cuatro grandes y peludas patas y corrió hacia él, moviendo su cola.

Inuyasha refunfuñó algo ininteligible y abrió el refrigerador. Sacó el cartón de leche y recogió el tazón de su peludo amigo, lo llenó un tercio y lo colocó nuevamente en el piso, recibiendo, como agradecimiento, algunas lamidas por parte del animal.

"Ya, ¿Sí? YA." Dijo gruñón al canino que inmediatamente volvió su atención al blanco líquido en el envase.

Inuyasha lo observó antes de levantar el cartón de leche contra su propia boca e inclinarlo para beber. Cuando terminó de tragar, se limpió con su muñeca y el dorso de su mano el hilillo de leche que se había escapado de su boca y oyó algo que definitivamente no esperaba; el timbre.

¿Qué diablos hacía alguien tocando el timbre de tu departamento casi a las cuatro de la mañana?

Rápidamente cogió una camisa (sucia) que, convenientemente, estaba al lado de las hornillas y se la puso.

Kalbi había estado viéndolo, sin enloquecer como la mayoría de los perros por los tres fuertes timbrados, y sólo cuando él terminó de salir de la cocina para abrir la puerta Kalbi lo hizo también.

Inuyasha avanzó sigilosamente a través de la sala antes de finalmente llegar a la puerta. Justo cuando llegó allí el timbre sonó de nuevo y él quitó el seguro y la abrió completamente.

"Hola." Dijo un sonriente Miroku al otro lado de la puerta, "¿Nos extrañaste?"

"La verdad no mucho." Contestó él haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran, algo preocupado de recibirlos a estas horas.

Cuando pasaron cerró la puerta y se volteó para encararlos. Ellos ya se habían sentado en el sofá y el San Bernardo los observaba desde en frente de Inuyasha.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Eh, ¿a esta hora?"

"Encontramos algo que podría interesarte, Inuyasha." Dijo Sango en un tono calmado.

"Y, ¿Qué podría ser eso?" se mofó él.

Ella buscó algo en su bolso, sacó el pedacito de papel con la niña sonriente en él y se la pasó a Inuyasha.

Él quedó _casi_ boquiabierto antes de poder disimularlo. Fingió no estar interesado en la fotografía que sostenía entre sus dedos, pero Sango y Miroku ya habían notado su expresión al momento de recibir el papel.

"¿De dónde sacaron esta foto? Y ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que esta chiquilla me interesa?" inquirió él controlando sus ansias en un tono que sugería estaba molestándose.

Pero no había dicho 'Kikyo' en ningún momento, incluso la había llamado _chiquilla _y nadie se atrevería a llamarla así.

Ellos anotaron eso mentalmente.

"¿Qué? ¿No es obvio?" empezó Miroku, "Esa chica-"

"No es Kikyo, si es a eso a lo que han venido."

"Pero ¿Q-quién?" tartamudeó Sango de repente.

"No, ella… su nombre, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi." Respondió titubeando.

"¿Sabes dónde vive?" preguntó Miroku, sorprendido de que realmente supiera el nombre de la chica.

"Bueno," Inuyasha se vio pensativo por un momento antes de fruncir pronunciadamente, como si estuviera molesto, "sé dónde solía vivir, antes de mudarse con su _prometido_ que no sé dónde diablos está." Una pizca de amargura se filtró en su voz.

"Eso concuerda perfectamente, puede que la chica haya vuelto a casa." Le dijo Sango a Miroku en un susurro algo indiscreto.

Miroku pareció juntarlo todo y tomó un gran respiro antes de dirigirse a Inuyasha de nuevo.

"Bien," empezó soltando su aliento, "parece que hoy es tu día de suerte. Eres perfecto para esta misión." Concluyó con una sonrisa inocente, que Inuyasha sabía no tenía _nada _de inocencia.

"Lo que tenemos aquí," dijo Sango mirando la foto, "es casi una homicida-"

"¿Qué?" cortó Inuyasha sin creer lo que había escuchado, "esa niña no podría matar ni a una mosca sin alas."

"Quizás no pueda matar a una mosca, pero sí pudo clavarle un cuchillo a quien creemos es su prometido." Dijo Miroku serio.

El nombre de Koga vino a la mente de Inuyasha, con ese lobo apestoso involucrado toda cosa mala podría ocurrir.

"Estoy seguro de que la culpa es de ese maldito, no de ella. En fin, ¿qué es lo que quieren que haga?"

"Puede o no que sea su culpa, por eso queremos que la sigas a donde quiera que vaya, por aproximadamente cinco meses. Sólo en caso de que tu teoría esté errada." Sango le informó.

Él soltó una amarga carcajada y luego de un minuto notó que no estaban riendo con él, "¿Es en serio?"

"Te pagarán al menos 5000 yenes al mes." Siguió Sango, "Sólo tienes que asegurarte que no hiera a nadie más."

"Estoy completamente seguro de que el seguimiento es innecesario." Soltó él cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero lo que hizo, lo que hizo no debe ser tomado a la ligera." Sugirió ella. "Le clavó un puñal a ese hombre."

"¿Por qué saltan a conclusiones? No saben si fue en defensa personal." Espetó Inuyasha claramente molesto.

"Si así fue, pregúntaselo." Motivó Miroku.

"¿Por qué yo? Ya no estoy con ustedes chicos, ahora soy civil ¿No pueden enviar a alguno de sus oficiales o algo?"

"Es una buena cantidad de dinero. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?" presionó Miroku, "Si no se tratara de ti, diría que es porque se parece a Kikyo."

"Cállate Miroku, eso es ridículo."

"Entonces pruébalo aceptándolo." Dijo Sango esta vez.

Inuyasha soltó un leve sonido que oscilaba entre _gruñido _y _refunfuño_ y se rascó una de sus puntiagudas orejas. "Bien. Iré en la mañana, a las seis. Ahora ¡_Salgan _de la maldita casa! ¡Tengo que dormir!" la verdad no lograría dormir. No, hoy no.

Sango y Miroku se levantaron del sofá donde se encontraban sentados. "Gracias, compañero." Dijo Miroku.

Y con eso salieron del departamento.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kalbi, que lo miraba como preguntando _¿Ahora qué? _Inuyasha sonrió, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó en el sofá, luego revolvió las orejas y el pelaje de Kalbi, "¿Por qué tan tenso? ¿Huh? ¿Sabes lo que se nos viene ahora? Dejar este chiquero y vivir en otro lugar durante cinco meses, ¿no te encanta?" dijo mientras acariciaba al San Bernardo.

"Y restan dos horas para empacar, 5000 yenes, aquí vamos." Kalbi ladró entusiasta y lo siguió hasta la habitación, pero, su instinto le decía que su dueño estaba de un humor diferente, estaba preocupado, por alguna razón.

Inuyasha empezó a sacar sus maletas de debajo de su cama y a empacar la escasa ropa que tenía. Su ceño empezó a fruncirse mientras recordaba dulces momentos de su vida, mientras la recordaba a _ella_.

"Me pregunto si ella habrá cambiado mucho."

Sí, definitivamente estaba consternado y algo molesto, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué.

Quizás era porque sabía que ella _realmente _no mataría a una mosca, si no fuera necesario, mucho menos le clavaría un cuchillo a su _amado _en el pecho.

Koga le había hecho algo. Algo serio.

Cuando terminó de empacar, tomó una ducha y se puso una camisa negra cuello en "V" unos jeans viejos de color gris oscuro y un sobretodo beige oscuro.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un café, luego se aseguró de que Kalbi se acabara su comida, cerró las ventanas y dieron las seis.

Era hora de marcharse.

Cogió su maleta mediana y le colocó una correa al animal, (que si bien no la necesitaba porque estaba muy bien entrenado por su amo y era obediente, mejor era prevenir que lamentar)

"Con suerte en una hora y media estaremos allá."

Salieron del depri… es decir departamento y empezaron su recorrido por las calles de Japón.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

A/N: ¿Qué les depararía el destino en estos cinco meses?.. ¿Por qué Kagome atacó deliberadamente a nuestro **queridísimo **(yo lo **odio**) _amigo_ _Koga_? ¿Tiene razón Inu al pensar que el mugriento lobo le hizo algo a Kag y ella se defendió? ¿Qué le hizo entonces Koga a Kagome? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pretendo yo al empezar a escribir un fic en este fandom cuando sé que muchos de ustedes ni siquiera leerán el summary? Oh… pero si llegaron aquí, leyeron el summary… ¿No?

¿Podrían dejarme reviews? ¿Poooor favoooor?

Cuídense,

Lyz.


	2. Reencuentro

**Somehow**

**(De Alguna Manera)**

A/N: Acerca de cómo se conocen Kagome e Inuyasha… lo verán más adelante en la historia.

Por cierto, realmente no tengo una explicación para los youkai en mi fic. Simplemente existen y coexisten con los seres humanos y ya. Aunque no creo que mencione a alguno que no sea Inu o Koga.

Capitulo #2: Reencuentro

Kagome abrió sus ojos de repente con un salto.

Se había quedado dormida en frente de la puerta, y ya el sol se había alzado en el horizonte. Al menos su abuelo tendría que estar despierto ahora.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No, su abuelo no estaba por ningún lugar cercano barriendo. Caminó un poco alrededor de la casa, pero ni siquiera Buyo estaba por allí. Volvió al frente de la casa y recordó que la llave estaba en el bolsillo de su falda.

Repentinamente, al buscar la llave se dio cuenta de lo sucia que estaba y pretendió limpiarse un poco sacudiendo su blusa y falda. Notó algunos raspones y moretones en variadas partes de su cuerpo,

La mayoría de esos raspones no tenían nada que ver con haber corrido de madrugada por la calle. La mayoría de esos hematomas eran un doloroso recordatorio de su error.

No quería pensar en ello, aún no podía entender cómo alguien a quien apreciaba y le tenía un gran cariño podía haberla herido tanto.

Finalmente sacó la llave del bolsillo de su falda y abrió la puerta de la casa.

"¡Mamá!" llamó, pero nadie pareció escucharla, porque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

"¡Abuelo, Souta!" intentó con los otros dos, pero tampoco respondieron.

Al parecer habían salido, lo extraño era que ella había estado sentada en frente de la puerta todo este tiempo, ¿No habían pasado la noche en casa? ¿Ni siquiera el abuelo, quien era tan terco para salir como una mula para iniciar un viaje?

"Pero, qué raro…" dijo Kagome en un suspiro entrando a la sala.

Aunque no hubiera nadie, el sólo hecho de encontrarse en su hogar la aliviaba; la hacía sentir bien, como en los viejos tiempos.

Subió directo hasta su cuarto y vio que todo estaba ordenado.

Todo estaba intacto.

En su armario se encontraba la otra mitad de su ropa. Y su despertador estaba en su mesita de noche, junto a su lamparita de lectura.

Su escritorio pulcro y todas las cosas en su lugar.

Exactamente como las había dejado cuando se mudó con Koga. Parecía que ni un alma había entrado hacía tres meses. Pero seguramente su madre habría entrado un par de veces para limpiar todo.

Sonrió nostálgicamente y decidió comenzar su día tomando un baño.

Así lo hizo y cuando terminó se puso ropa limpia y empezó a cubrir todos los raspones de su cuerpo pon banditas y vendas, de modo que la que quedó más visible era una que cubría un raspón en su pómulo izquierdo dos centímetros por debajo de su ojo.

Medio secó su cabello con su secadora y bajó a desayunar.

Estando en la cocina algo hizo un ruido, Kagome se detuvo un momento y empezó a ver en todas direcciones. Y al fin sus ojos encontraron el origen del sonido: Buyo, estaba atorado entre alguno de los almacenes de la cocina.

"¡Buyo!" dijo acercándose al obeso felino en problemas "te he extrañado mucho amigo." Lo ayudó a salir de allí y al terminar se dio cuenta de lo realmente hambrienta que estaba.

Cogió tres huevos y los rompió en una taza con cuidado mientras montaba una sartén con aceite en la hornilla.

Cortó algo de queso y jamón y los añadió al tazón con los huevos batidos y antes de que el aceite se calentara demasiado, vertió los contenidos de la taza en la sartén.

Cuando vio que la tortilla estaba lista, la colocó en un plato y la cortó por la mitad. Quizás había cocinado un poco más de lo necesario.

Cortó la esquina de una hogaza de pan y la añadió a su plato. Luego se arrodilló frente a la mesa y justo cuando estaba por coger con sus palitos un poco de la deliciosa tortilla que había preparado, sonó el timbre.

Miró el reloj de la cocina "7:20" leía el reloj.

¿Quién podría ser?

Salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio que sólo era el cartero.

"¿Se encuentra el señor Souta Higurashi?" preguntó él sin siquiera molestarse en quitar los ojos de una tabla que sostenía en sus manos para mirar a Kagome y masticando goma de mascar de una forma que sólo una vaca o algún animal rumiante podría imitar.

"No," respondió ella gentilmente "pero yo soy su hermana, puedo entregárselo."

"Sí, sí," él suspiró entregándole la tabla a Kagome. "Firme aquí, por favor."

Ella tomó el bolígrafo suspendido de la cuerda atada a la tabla y firmó donde se le había indicado.

El hombre observó rápidamente la firma antes de recoger del piso una caja donde podría caber un libro mediano y pasársela a ella, quien la recibió con una mirada curiosa y confundida.

Al quitar sus ojos de la cajita misteriosa, descubrió que el cartero se había marchado. Cerró la puerta y subió al cuarto de su hermano y colocó el paquete encima de la cama.

De nuevo, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

Y allí estaba, arrodillada nuevamente - una rodilla le dolía-. Casi podía saborear su desayuno cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Kagome envolvió sus palillos en una servilleta y trató de suavizar el gesto de molestia que cubría su rostro. _¿Ahora qué? _Pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta se encontró con un joven que bien podría tener veinte o diecinueve años con un sombrero y lentes oscuros.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" ofreció ella gentilmente.

"¿Usted es Kagome Higurashi?" preguntó el extraño con una voz seca y grave.

Viéndose en esta situación realmente no sabía cómo responderle, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no vivía allí y la mayoría de las personas que la buscaban solían hacerlo a su departamento (que realmente no era suyo, sino de Koga, pero ella vivía allá).

"Eh…" después de meditarlo un poco decidió ir con la verdad, "sí."

El extraño tomó nota en una pequeña libreta que sostenía y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos laterales de su sobretodo. Luego registró uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó algo.

"F.B.I." dijo mostrándole la pequeña placa rápidamente, "¿Le importaría responder algunas preguntas?"

_Sí, sí me importaría…_ respondió ella mentalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza y abría la puerta para que pasara.

El sujeto terminó de entrar y Kagome cerró la puerta tras él. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala. La tensión entre ambos podía pincharse con un tenedor.

El joven la miró antes de hablar, "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó directamente, soltando una bofetada virtual hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" ella no iba a escupir la sopa tan fácilmente.

"Tú sabes qué."

"No. La verdad no tengo idea de qué es de lo que está hablando." Realmente él no estaba siendo nada específico.

"Por supuesto que lo sabes. No es bueno fingir demencia, será tomado en tu contra en la corte."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Le importaría ser más específico?"

"Sí."

"Oh." _¡Por qué no me podía tocar un sujeto cuerdo!_

"Como sea, ¿Por qué atacaste al infeliz animal?"

Culpa, miedo y sorpresa llenaron la expresión facial de la muchacha. No podía culparlo de que no estuviera siendo específico ahora, no podía inventar cualquier excusa, él seguro sabía lo que había hecho…

De repente una carcajada llenó el vacío que sus voces habían dejado.

Kagome miró con asombro y confusión al joven en frente de ella, ¿esto era una broma?

"Debiste- _risas- _debiste haber visto tu – _risas_- rostro. Eso fue genial- _risas_"

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó ella ahora enfadada, por su puesto.

"¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo?" ésa era una respuesta llena de sarcasmo, pero familiar.

En ése momento, ésa frase, esa voz, él era…

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome, llena de alivio, "¡Inuyasha, eres tú!"

"Bien, supongo que hasta allí llegó la diversión." Él se quitó su sombrero dejando que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros y retiró los lentes oscuros de su rostro permitiéndole a Kagome ver sus hermosos ojos dorados de nuevo después de más de un año.

Ella no pudo controlar el flujo de emoción que recorrió su cuerpo al ver a su amigo, en especial después de estos meses de sufrimiento, antes de tan siquiera pensarlo ya se había lanzado encima de él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Inuyasha la había atrapado, y era extraño abrazarla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera hablarle.

De pronto Kagome se tensó en medio del abrazo. Él notó la rigidez que tomó su cuerpo mientras, poco a poco se separaban.

"Disculpa yo, yo no… disculpa." Empezó ella.

"No hay problema. Largo tiempo sin verte."

Ella subió su mirada y sonrió débilmente mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo. En ese momento él notó la bandita debajo de su ojo y escaneó su piel, en busca de pistas, de alguna información que ella no le pudiera dar.

"Entonces, ya lo sabes… lo de Koga."

Inmediatamente el rostro de Inuyasha se retrajo un poco, "¿Qué te hizo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me hizo algo?" preguntó ella intentando evadir la respuesta.

Él la miró inexpresivamente durante algunos segundos y ella suspiró.

"Es alcohólico."

"Uh-huh. ¿Qué te hizo?"

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"No estoy preguntándote si _quieres _ hablar de eso. Estoy _pidiéndote _que lo hagas, es por tu bien."

"Yo no, no me siento lista para hablar de eso con nadie aún." Ella se levantó del sofá escondiendo las lágrimas que repentinamente llenaban sus ojos.

"Pues no puedes retenerlo por mucho tiempo más. Ayer Sango y Miroku me visitaron. Ellos encontraron a Koga, con un puñal atravesándole el pecho. Pero él sigue vivo, por supuesto. ¿Tenías la intención de asesinarlo?" esto último lo preguntó seriamente, y con un tono de curiosidad algo notable en su voz.

"Sólo quería escapar de allí. Quería huir de ese lugar. Tengo que confesarte que no me importaría haber cometido un homicidio si así hubiere sido la única forma de salir de allí."

A él le dolía que esa niña inocente que había conocido hace casi ocho años atrás hablara y pensara de esa forma. Koga la había maltratado física y psicológicamente. La había acosado al punto de hacerla pensar que no tenía opción.

"Pudiste haber llamado a los muchachos. Pudiste haberle dicho a tu madre o incluso a tu abuelo. No tenías que esperar a que tu situación se agravara hasta el punto en el que alguno de los dos pudiese salir tan malherido. Pudiste haber recurrido a mí. Por mucho que deteste a ese idiota no me hace sentir mejor que te sientas de esa manera, ¿¡Cómo es que no notaste lo imbécil que era antes!"

"Basta," dijo ella, notándose en su voz las emociones que intentaba guardar en su pecho, reteniendo lágrimas "quiero que te marches. No me importa que vengas a hacer alguna de tus investigaciones policíacas. ¡Vete! No tengo que contarte nada. Diles que me rehusé a hablar o lo que quieras. Pero vete-"

"No. No me voy a ninguna parte, niña. Tengo una orden de vigilarte por las próximas veinte semanas. Y permiso para quedarme aquí, en el templo. Si vas a alguna parte, allí estaré yo."

"¿¡Qué! ¿Cinco meses? ¿No tienes algo más divertido que hacer?-"

"Para serte sincero, no…"

"¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasa con Kikyo? ¿Vas a dejarla sola por cinco meses! ¿O le dieron permiso de venir contigo también?" ella no notó el efecto del nombre que acababa de pronunciar en el joven con el que estaba discutiendo, por lo menos no inmediatamente, pero cuando ya el daño estaba hecho se dio cuenta de que su expresión había sido perturbada por al menos una décima de segundo. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella.

"Kikyo, murió."

Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto. La atacó un escalofrío y automáticamente no pudo detenerse de decir: "¿Qué?" pero era un tono cargado de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez.

"Hace un año, en un incendio intentando sacar a una niña de un departamento. Cuando entré a buscarla, ya era demasiado tarde…" su voz sonaba nostálgica, como si en su mente se estuviesen reproduciendo las imágenes horribles de aquel incidente.

"Yo, lo siento tanto, no… no lo sabía, ninguno de ustedes me lo dijo antes…" ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sentándose de nuevo en el sillón no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos y se escapan de ellos, rodando mejilla abajo. Medio intentó cubrirse y limpiarse con sus manos y se topó con la bandita. Qué amargura tan intensa le produjo el tener la sensación de que esa maldita banda no tendría por qué estar allí, todo era su culpa, ¿Por qué se había involucrado con ese sujeto? _¡Por qué!_ pedía su mente a gritos, _¡por qué he sido tan estúpida!_ Hundiendo su rostro en sus manos se le escapó un pequeño sollozo necio, lleno de rabia y dolor.

Inuyasha, al ser tan inútil como lo era frente a las lágrimas simplemente le ofreció un abrazo de consuelo que fue gratamente recibido por la muchacha.

"No importa. No tiene caso llorar. No lo sabías" aunque él no entendía del todo cómo podía causarle tanto sentimiento la noticia de saber que alguien que no trataba demasiado (por no decir con quien nunca se llevó bien) había fallecido. Probablemente era porque en ese momento ella estaba sensible, pero más inteligente era pensar que, como esta era Kagome, a ella le dolería bastante que incluso algún enemigo hubiese muerto.

Ella lentamente fue limpiando su rostro con sus manos y se alejó de Inuyasha para observarlo. Él había empezado a evadir el contacto visual y ella sabía que tenía que cambiar el tema, "Eh… ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?"

Repentinamente él la miró y se puso de pie. "Ah, está al lado de la casa, con Kalbi."

"¿Kalbi?" repitió ella queriendo que se le explicara eso.

Él se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y silbó. En seguida, el San Bernardo salió corriendo de su escondite para aterrizar en los brazos de Kagome, ni siquiera ocupándose de mirar a su dueño.

"Kalbi, Kagome. Kagome, Kalbi. Conózcanse y ámense." Dijo él sin darle importancia al enorme perro mientras buscaba su valija.

"¡Ah, qué hermoso! Eres hermoso, verdad, muchacho, ¡Qué hermoso eres!" Kagome decía mientras acariciaba al _hermoso _animal.

Inuyasha se detuvo en el marco de la puerta a observar la graciosa imagen. Medio sonrió recordando tiempos antiguos con sus amigos. La vida era más sencilla.

Caminó un poco para apartar al perro de la chica cuando todos se paralizaron al oír otra voz que no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Voltearon hacia la puerta y se encontraron con un asombrado Souta, seguido de la madre de Kagome y el abuelo.

Souta fue el primero en romper el silencio, "¡Hermanita!" gritó corriendo hacia Kagome para envolverla en un abrazo.

"Souta, qué gusto en verte." No estaba preparada para verlos, no estaba lista para decirles lo que había hecho. Sólo miraba a su madre y a Inuyasha, a este último como rogando la ayudara a salir de la situación en la que estaba, como si él pudiera retroceder el tiempo y detenerla de irse con Koga.

Entre los abrazos y las sonrisas se ocultaba el miedo, el temor. ¿Cómo le explicaba a su madre lo que había hecho?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

A/N: Amm… yo, yo lo siento taaanto. TODO es culpa de mi padre, ¡él formateó la computadora, y luego no servía el WiFi de la casa! Por favor perdónenme, se los ruego, les ruego me perdonen, perdí la mayoría de mis archivos y ya pasó más de un mes desde que subí el primer capítulo. ¡Cómo lo siento!… perdón :'(

Ahora… ¿Qué pensará la madre de Kagome al verla en casa sin _su prometido _(ya debería decirle exprometido, no?) en compañía de nada más y nada menos que _Inuyasha? _¿Será capaz Kagome de decirle a su madre lo que ha hecho? ¿Dónde estaban el abuelo, la mamá y Souta? ¿Saben uds de dónde saqué yo el nombre _**Kalbi**_? Y una pregunta MUY importante:

¿Por qué Kagome se fue con Koga? ¿Ella realmente lo amaba?

Descúbranlo en el resto de Somehow…

Por favor, sigan leyendo, ¿si?

Cuídense,

Lyz.


End file.
